This invention relates to a removable enclosure cover for a swimming pool, although the cover may be used for covering any type of an area such as a patio where it desirable to isolate and insulate the area from inclement weather. Structures of this type are desirable to extend the swimming season at least several months if not all year in those climates in which the temperature would ordinarily be too cold for swimming during a good portion of the year. Such structures are useful also in warmer climates where it is desirable to prevent excessive water evaporation from the pool and to provide some shade from the sun.
In-ground swimming pool enclosures available in the market today are prefabricated, onsite, permanent structures. They are built to remain as an integral component of the swimming pool area and they can only be removed by dismantling the structure. They are not adjustable in terms of location and basically they perform only one function, namely, to enclose the pool even during the season when it would be most desirable to have the pool uncovered. With such enclosures, it is not possible to uncover the pool without dismantling the structure.
Various attempts have been made at making slidable swimming pool covers. Examples of such patented structures are Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,260, Minot U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,179, Folkes U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,587, and Folkes U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,144. The structures of these patents, however, have not been successful. Many of these have incorporated folding longitudinal struts which tend to pinch the flexible cover, and are not only difficult to fold, but they are difficult to individually lock in place. In most of the structures, the frame members are single transverse struts and depend upon the foldable longitudinal struts for strength. These single transverse struts lack the strength and stability required for a high quality, long lasting pool cover. The utilization of single transverse struts for the frame members also makes it difficult to both cover the pool and uncover it because of the tendency of the struts to skew as they are pushed either to their open or closed positions. Moreover, none of the prior art devices have provisions for locking the transverse struts in the opened or closed positions either wholly or partially relative to the track in which they are mounted. These devices also contemplate sliding movement rather than free rolling movement between the struts and the tracks in the opening and closing movements.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pool cover which will eliminate the longitudinal struts which have to be locked open in order to cover the pool or folded in order to uncover it. The structure incorporates transverse frame members of rigid rectangular panels preventing skewing of the frame members and giving greater rigidity and stability to the structure.
In accordance with this invention, a removable enclosure cover for a swimming pool or other area is provided. The enclosure cover includes a plurality of frame members with a flexible material extending between the frame members. A pair of spaced parallel channel-shaped track members are preferably imbeded in the walkway surface along the sides of the pool, and a guide means is attached to the lower ends of the frame members and extends into the interior of the channel-shaped track members for rollably engaging the interior of the track members. Thus, the frame members may be guided along the track members toward anda away from one another to selectively cover and uncover the area between the track members.
It is preferred that locking means be provided for locking the guide means in the desired position of adjustment relative to the track members. The guide means preferably includes one roller mounted on a carriage and rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis for rolling along the substantially horizontal surface within the interior of the track members. The locking means preferably includes means for retracting the roller carriage so that portions of the track may be clamped between the carriage and the bottom portion of the frame members.
The frame members in the preferred embodiment comprise a plurality of rectangular sections carrying transparent or translucent panels and connected in end-to-end relationship. The connections may be bolted or they may be in the form of hinged connections so that the structure may be folded.
The guide means also preferably includes a second roller mounted on a substantially vertical axis for rolling along a vertical surface within the interior of the track member, and preferably each guide means includes at least two pair of rollers at each of its ends providing stability for the movement and positioning of the frame members relative to the track members.